La Lune Rouge
by Black Angelis
Summary: Post 5x23 - "La Reine a gagné et elles sont irrémédiablement impuissantes, forcées d'écouter les loups hurler à la Lune Rouge." SQ


**Bonjour !**

 **Un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée cette nuit avant de m'endormir. C'est un post 5x23 (et ce n'est pas joyeux du tout). C'est un SQ, mais il n'est pas omniprésent dans l'histoire ;).**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

 **La Lune Rouge**

oOo

« On devrait s'enfuir. »

Elle ne perçoit aucune conviction dans sa voix.

« On partirait loin, très loin d'ici, sans se retourner, et tout ça ne serait qu'un mauvais souvenir. »

L'air glacé leur transperce la peau comme des stalactites et le feu devant lequel elles sont blotties ne leur procure aucune chaleur.

Bientôt, leur sang se figera dans leur veines et elles se changeront en statues de glace avant de fondre et de couler, couler...

« On ne peut pas laisser les autres. »

Emma pose les yeux sur Snow, recroquevillée sur elle-même, les yeux vides.

« Bientôt, il n'y aura plus d' _autres_. »

Sa cruelle réflexion n'est qu'un pâle reflet de la vérité.

Il y aura toujours tous ces _autres_ qu'elles n'auront pas pu sauver.

« Nous n'en sommes pas encore là, » conclut-elle tranquillement.

Emma hausse les épaules et s'approche encore un peu plus des flammes.

.

Dehors, le monde n'existe plus. La neige a tout recouvert, toutes les maisons, tous les arbres, toute la vie.

Ils se terrent tous ici depuis des mois – elle n'a pas le compte exact. Quand tout a commencé, Regina a dû transformer la mairie en refuge pour abriter tout le monde.

Emma pose des yeux tristes sur le lit en face d'elle. Avant, il n'y avait pas assez de pièces pour que tout le monde ait sa chambre.

Avant.

Elle essaye de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'il est advenu de Tinkerbell.

Regina apparaît soudain dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tout va bien ? »

Elle lui jette un regard équivoque. Ça fait des semaines que personne n'essaye plus de sauver les apparences.

« Il faudra bien, » répond t-elle.

Elle est leur Sauveuse. Si elle n'a plus la moindre miette d'espoir en elle, comment les autres le pourraient-ils ?

.

« Quand est prévue la prochaine sortie ? »

Elle se crispe immédiatement et ses doigts se resserrent autour de sa tasse de thé brûlante – de la chaleur, un peu plus de chaleur, c'est tout ce qu'elle veut.

Zelena n'a pas la même retenue que les autres – probablement parce qu'elle n'a perdu personne.

Robin est son monde, maintenant, son soleil, et elle ne la quitte jamais d'une semelle. Regina est une lune qui a bien du mal à graviter autour.

« Demain. »

Sa nervosité reprend alors le dessus sur son air faussement détaché.

« Est-ce que... est-ce que tu crois qu' _elle_ le sait ? »

C'est une des choses qu'elle aime chez Zelena. Elle n'évite jamais de lui parler directement d'elle, au contraire des autres qui eux, espèrent peut-être qu'elle oubliera son existence si ils arrivent eux eux-mêmes à s'en persuader.

« Elle sait toujours tout, » répond t-elle simplement en vidant sa tasse d'une traite.

Le liquide lui brûle la gorge et la réchauffe de l'intérieur. Ça ne durera que quelques secondes, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Demain, la Lune Rouge allumera des reflets écarlates sur la neige immaculée.

.

Cette journée est un désastre.

Sur les sept volontaires qui se sont aventurés là-dehors, seuls trois sont revenus.

La Reine ne joue plus.

Elles sont bien en peine de calmer Jefferson qui tremble de tous ses membres et dont les yeux sont aussi rouges que la Lune. Même la présence de Grace ne parvient pas à l'apaiser.

Les deux autres, Leroy et August, ne sont pas dans un meilleur état.

Pongo s'est couché devant la porte. Un instant, elle a pensé qu'il attendait son maître, puis elle a croisé son regard.

Il sait.

Il sait qu'Archie ne reviendra pas. Les bêtes sentent ces choses là.

« A quoi bon s'acharner ? Nous allons tous mourir, » maugrée George. « Elle nous arrachera tous le cœur. Exactement comme le berger. »

« Silence ! » siffle Emma.

Heureusement que Snow n'est pas dans la pièce.

Heureusement.

« Maman ? Que se passe t-il ? »

Henry est descendu avec Violet. Il serre son livre de contes contre lui, comme un bouclier de fins heureuses.

Elle lui barre le passage avant qu'il ait pu voir quoi que ce soit.

« Rien d'important. Allons dans la cuisine, Regina doit y être. Peut-être qu'on pourra faire des cookies ? »

Henry n'est pas dupe, elle le sait. Pourtant, il se fend d'un sourire qui sonne faux.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

.

« Je veux participer à la prochaine expédition. »

« Non. »

La réponse fuse aussitôt. Rumple claque la langue d'un air agacé mais elle s'en fiche.

« Je dois retourner à ma boutique. Il y a peut-être des choses qui... »

« J'ai dit non ! »

Oh, il peut bien la menacer de la détruire et de réduire en cendres tous ceux qu'elle aime jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse totalement seule et abandonnée.

Quelqu'un l'a déjà fait, alors ça ne lui fait plus rien.

« Hyde lui a sans doute donné du sérum. On ne peut pas risquer qu'elle l'utilise sur toi. Tu ne sortiras pas. »

Il serre les lèvres et sort sans un autre mot. Ici, c'est elle qui commande. On ne discute pas ses décisions, même si elle se doute qu'il reviendra à la charge, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

Peut-être seront-ils tous morts d'ici là.

Elle ne lui a pas dit mais cette interdiction de sortie concerne aussi Zelena. Personne n'a envie de voir resurgir la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest.

C'est inutile, de toute façon. Zelena ne quittera jamais Robin sans avoir la certitude de la revoir.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Emma a surgi derrière elle. Suivant du regard ce qu'elle fixe, elle se perd dans la contemplation de la Lune. Rouge, évidemment.

« A elle. »

Elle soupire longuement.

« On trouvera un moyen de la vaincre. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle se sent vraiment lâche quand elle se contente d'acquiescer.

.

La nuit, elle se sent terriblement seule.

Elle n'aime pas dormir, dans cette pièce trop petite et ce lit désormais trop grand pour elle.

Ça fait déjà deux mois mais elle a l'impression que c'était hier.

Killian s'est porté volontaire pour sortir chercher des vivres. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il le faisait, alors elle l'a laissé faire, pas plus inquiète que ça. A l'époque, tout le monde revenait indemne.

Mais ça, c'était avant.

La Reine a une armée de loups à son service. Ils s'en sont pris à lui.

Elle aurait pu le ramasser à la petite cuillère.

Elle se souvient avoir couru dans la neige, cette neige rouge comme le sang, et s'être effondrée sur ce qui restait de son cadavre.

Les loups l'auraient bouffée elle aussi si Regina n'était pas intervenue, si elle ne l'avait pas ramenée de force à l'intérieur en ignorant ses cris et ses coups.

Il a été le premier d'une longue série – et personne ne sait qui sera le dernier.

Même si tous choisissent de l'ignorer, il se murmure que la Reine ne veut qu'une seule personne et qu'elle les tuera tous s'il le faut pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

Emma se demande si Regina l'a deviné elle aussi.

.

« Bon anniversaire, Maman. »

Regina cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. Son anniversaire... elle avait oublié.

« Oh. Merci, mon chéri. »

« Granny a dit qu'on ferait un gâteau, cet après-midi. Tu es d'accord, hein ? »

Elle lui fait signe que oui, évidemment, bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord. Elle se moque pas mal que ce soit son anniversaire, mais pour rien au monde elle ne gâcherait une occasion de voir Henry sourire.

Ça fait déjà neuf mois qu'ils sont ici. Au début, quand le carnage n'avait pas commencé, quand ils étaient au complet, on pouvait encore entendre des éclats de rire.

On ne rigole plus trop, maintenant. Rire, c'est se rappeler tous ceux qui ne pourront plus jamais le faire.

C'est bien trop douloureux.

Elle jette un œil dans la cuisine. Grace, Henry et Violet discutent presque gaiement avec Granny.

« Ils ont l'air heureux, hein ? »

Emma se tient dans l'ombre et les observe d'un air attendri. Elles font tout pour les préserver des horreurs qui se passent là-dehors mais ces derniers temps, eux aussi ont cessé de rire.

Ce n'est jamais bon signe quand la jeunesse arrête de rire.

« Oui, » confirme t-elle avec satisfaction.

« Bon anniversaire, au fait. En d'autres circonstances, je t'aurais invitée à boire un verre, mais... »

Cette perspective, bien qu'impossible, réchauffe son cœur gelé.

« Il doit bien rester quelques bouteilles... Allons voir. »

.

Ils n'ont rien vu venir.

Avant, ils croyaient tous que la mairie leur offrait un semblant de protection, avec tous les sorts qui l'entouraient, qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici.

La Reine leur a prouvé le contraire.

Elle a débarqué en pleine nuit, les surprenant dans leur sommeil naïf. Elle n'est pas venue leur rendre une visite de courtoisie, ça non.

Le cri d'Ashley quand elle a arraché le cœur d'Alexandra hante toujours Emma.

Elle a aussi volé la boite de Pandore, où se trouvait encore Belle. Rumple, dans son arrogance, pensait que jamais elle n'oserait s'en prendre à lui.

Maintenant, il n'a plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

La Reine a tenté de s'en prendre à Robin. Zelena est presque morte en s'échinant à la repousser.

Elle n'est toujours pas tirée d'affaire, d'ailleurs. Regina fait l'impossible pour la sauver en sachant que ça ne suffira peut-être pas.

La Reine est repartie en laissant une rivière de sang derrière elle.

Le sang a noyé l'espoir.

Snow est sortie de sa chambre. Emma ne l'a pas vue depuis plusieurs jours. Elle n'a même pas cillé en découvrant le raz-de-marée de tristesse désespérée qui s'est abattu sur eux.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle prend la parole en s'adressant à Ashley :

« Je suis désolée. C'est moi, qu'elle aurait dû tuer. C'est moi qu'elle veut. »

Emma a envie de lui dire que non. Ce n'est pas Snow que la Reine veut.

La Reine est puissante, mais elle veut le pouvoir pour elle toute seule, et Regina est désormais un obstacle bien trop encombrant.

Elle songe que Regina sait se défendre et n'a besoin de personne pour la protéger, mais ça ne suffit pas à la faire se sentir mieux.

La Lune n'a jamais été aussi rouge.

.

Elle a renouvelé les sorts de protection autour de la mairie, mais une part d'elle sait que ça ne sert à rien.

La Reine peut les déjouer d'un claquement de doigts.

La Reine a le pouvoir, et si elle le voulait vraiment, elle pourrait tous les tuer, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Mais la Reine est joueuse. Une victoire trop rapide ne l'intéresse pas. Elle veut les briser lentement mais sûrement et leur faire oublier l'existence même des fins heureuses.

Alors elle fait durer la partie et lui fait prendre une tournure de plus en plus tragique.

Elle l'a montré en s'attaquant aux plus vulnérables. Maintenant, Alexandra est morte et Robin le serait aussi si sa mère n'avait pas été une puissante sorcière.

Rumple ne connaîtra jamais son enfant – de toute façon, il n'aura pas la chance de naître.

Elle trouve Emma dans un des salons, avachie dans un fauteuil, deux bouteilles vides à ses pieds.

« Je veux que ça s'arrête, » bredouille t-elle.

Elle n'a plus les idées claires.

« Je peux donner des ordres. Je suis une Princesse, c'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Et un jour, je serai Reine. »

Peinée de la voir dans cet état, Regina ne sait que répondre.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule Reine, et elle est là-dehors. »

Zelena est descendue. Elle n'est pas vaillante, mais elle vivra – Regina n'en espérait pas tant.

Emma a fini par se taire.

.

La porte de la chambre de Regina est ouverte. Elle s'y glisse, silencieuse comme une ombre.

« Je suis désolée que tu m'aies vue dans cet état, hier, » déclare t-elle.

Regina hausse les épaules.

« C'est toujours mieux que de te voir pleurer. »

« Ouais... probablement. »

Les nerfs de ceux qui restent sont à fleur de peau. Bientôt, ils manqueront de vivres, ce qui posera problème car Jefferson refuse tout net de retourner à l'extérieur et Leroy et August ne sont pas franchement emballés non plus.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ? » murmure soudain Regina. « Elle va tous nous avoir. _Je le sais_. Elle est moi. »

« Mais tu n'es pas elle, » répond automatiquement Emma.

Elle se sent bien inutile face à la détresse de Regina.

« Ça ne change rien, » rétorque t-elle, amère.

« Ça change tout pour moi. »

Regina ne parvient qu'à lui offrir un pauvre sourire.

« Promets-moi qu'il n'arrivera rien à Henry. »

Sa gorge se noue. Leur fils est tout ce qu'elles ont : sans lui, tout ça n'aura plus aucun sens.

Il faut qu'il vive, ou elles en mourront. Et tous les autres avec elles.

« Je te le promets. »

.

Elle n'arrive plus à dormir. Savoir que la Reine peut entrer ici à n'importe quel instant la maintient éveillée.

Ne supportant plus de rester immobile, elle descend dans la cuisine. Will Scarlet est là, occupé à vider une bouteille de rhum.

C'est un de ceux qu'elle voit le plus rarement – il sait se faire discret. Généralement, quand il faut s'introduire quelque part, c'est lui qu'on envoie.

« Insomnie ? » lui lance t-il.

« On peut dire ça. »

Elle s'installe en face de lui, silencieuse. Will frissonne et n'a pas trouvé d'autre moyen de réchauffer son cœur froid comme la glace.

Will n'a pas de chance. Regina sait qu'il était parti faire quelque chose dans la Forêt Enchanté et qu'il est revenu juste avant que la neige se mette à tomber. Maintenant, il est fait comme un rat.

Elle remarque qu'il porte une alliance.

« Vous êtes marié ? »

Il boit une autre gorgée avant de répondre.

« Était. Elle est morte. »

Regina a bien trop côtoyé la mort pour en être particulièrement touchée, alors elle se contente d'acquiescer.

« Robin aussi est mort. »

Elle n'a jamais remarqué combien son regard était vide.

« On n'a vraiment pas de chance, hein ? »

Il n'attend aucune réponse et observe la bouteille d'un air morne.

« Le Valet de Cœur et la Dame de Pique causant sinistrement de leurs amours défunts. Poétique. »

« La _Dame_ de Pique ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« La Reine est déjà prise. »

Elle lui prend la bouteille des mains et se met à boire. Il rit sombrement.

« On va faire pleurer le monde. »

.

« Partis. Ils sont partis ! »

Sa voix tremble un peu. Il n'y a aucune nuance d'accusation dans sa voix, mais Regina baisse quand même la tête avant de soupirer.

« Oui. »

« Comment... pourquoi... »

Elle n'arrive même plus à aligner trois mots. Le choc l'a percutée de plein fouet dix minutes plus tôt, quand elle a appris de la bouche de Zelena qu'Ashley, Gold et Will étaient sortis.

« Pourquoi seraient-ils restés ? » déclare Regina d'une voix atone. « Plus rien ne les retenait ici. »

La Lune Rouge les a avalés tout crus et leur sang a recouvert la neige d'un manteau pourpre. Il ne doit plus rester grand chose d'eux, maintenant : les loups se chargeront de finir le travail.

Son corps est secoué de spasmes. Avant, elle se rassurait avec des paroles vides et de fausses excuses. Maintenant, elle commence vraiment à flipper.

C'est une guerre qu'ils ne peuvent pas gagner. Storybrooke n'est plus. Leur passé n'est plus. La Reine a tout bousillé, tout gâché.

Ce qui en reste peut bien être à feu et à sang, elle s'en fout, elle se tirera d'ici avec Henry. Et Regina, si elle veut bien les suivre.

S'il le faut vraiment, elle embarquera Zelena et Robin pour la convaincre de venir. Ils partiront tous ensemble sans se retourner, et tout ira bien.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, » dit Regina. « Mais on ne peut pas les laisser... »

Ses yeux dérivent vers une forme vaguement humaine blottie dans un coin de la pièce.

« On ne peut pas laisser Snow. »

« Il n'y a plus de Snow ! »

Elle a tellement élevé la voix que Jefferson s'est retourné et la toise avec des yeux ronds. Elle baisse d'un ton.

« Snow est partie. _Ça_... ce n'est pas elle. C'est comme dans ces foutus contes : quand il n'y a pas de Prince, Snow n'est pas là. Elle se meurt. »

Regina la regarde d'un air résigné et elle a une brusque envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle ne se retient pas.

Regina semble plus fragile qu'une poupée.

« La neige finit toujours par fondre, » soupire t-elle.

.

Il règne une tension électrique dans l'air. Le moral de tout le monde est au plus bas.

Dehors, les loups hurlent à la Lune Rouge. Elle peut sans mal deviner le rictus malsain dégoulinant de satisfaction de la Reine.

Ils ne sont plus sortis depuis un moment, et ça se ressent. Ils n'ont presque plus rien à manger, mais à bien y réfléchir, ils préfèrent tous crever de faim que de retourner là-bas.

Pongo s'est échappé il y a quelques jours, bien trop malheureux sans Archie.

Elle a aperçu son cadavre par une fenêtre. Tout autour, la neige était rouge.

« Combien de temps va t-on tenir ? »

Même Zelena s'inquiète, maintenant. Elle ressemble à un zombie – forcément, elle a renoncé à dormir il y a bien longtemps pour veiller sur Robin.

« Pas longtemps, » admet-elle.

Mentir ne sert à rien. Elle garde ça pour Henry, Grace et Violet, même si elle doute qu'ils la croient.

« Je sais ce qu'elle veut, » annonce t-elle soudain.

Elle plante ses yeux fatigués dans les siens.

« Et tu le sais toi aussi. »

Zelena n'essaye même pas de nier et se contente de baisser les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Emma pense que je suis un obstacle à sa victoire, » déclare t-elle. « Mais ce n'est pas ça. Elle se fiche pas mal de gagner, parce qu'elle a déjà gagné. Elle est la part d'ombre qui veut éteindre celle de lumière. »

« Et la lumière... c'est toi. »

« Oui. »

Un silence gêné s'installe. Regina a l'impression qu'un fossé s'est dressé entre elles.

« Que vas-tu faire ? » demande Zelena, soudainement effrayée de connaître la réponse.

Elle se contente de l'enlacer avant de quitter la pièce.

.

« Regina, s'il y avait un problème, tu m'en parlerais, pas vrai ? »

Elles sont allongées sur son lit, dans l'obscurité. Elle fait des cauchemars et n'a plus la force de dormir seule, alors elle est allée rejoindre Regina. Heureusement, elle ne l'a pas repoussée.

La Reine a gagné et elles sont irrémédiablement impuissantes, forcées d'écouter les loups hurler à la Lune Rouge.

« Bien sûr, » répond t-elle tranquillement en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Emma trouve cela plutôt agréable alors elle la laisse faire.

« Pourquoi la Lune est rouge, à ton avis ? » demande t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être une illusion destinée à nous effrayer davantage. »

« Ouais... bah c'est réussi. »

Elle renonce à essayer de détendre l'atmosphère quand elle entend les grondements de son estomac. La veille, George a tenté une sortie pour aller chercher de quoi manger.

Finalement, c'est lui qui a servi de déjeuner aux loups.

« On va tous crever ici, de toute manière. »

Les doigts de Regina se crispent et lui tirent les cheveux. Elle grimace un peu sous la douleur.

« Ne dis pas ça. »

Elle sait très bien que c'est la pure vérité mais elle n'a pas envie de l'admettre.

« On aurait dû rester à New York. On aurait pu avoir une belle vie... »

Emma est à peine étonnée de sentir les lèvres de Regina se poser sur les siennes.

« On le peut encore. »

.

Il n'y a plus aucun bruit nulle part. Tout le monde a la tête baissée et s'est muré dans un silence religieux.

Regina est effondrée par terre, la tête appuyée sur la poitrine immobile d'Henry.

Le matin même, il est parti seul braver la neige et les loups, persuadé qu'il pouvait raisonner la Reine. Ni Grace ni Violet n'ont su le retenir.

Emma a retrouvé son corps devant la mairie deux heures plus tard.

Et les loups ont hurlé leur victoire dans un requiem macabre – la Lune n'a jamais paru aussi rouge.

Elle pleure comme elle n'a jamais pleuré. Son fragile monde vient de voler en un milliard d'éclats tranchants qui la transpercent comme autant de poignards.

Son monde, c'était Henry, et maintenant, il n'y a plus rien.

La Reine savait comment faire pour la démolir complètement, et elle l'a prouvé.

Emma s'écroule à son tour et hurle son désespoir. L'écho de son cri vibre à travers elle et achève de la déchirer de l'intérieur.

Elles ont perdu une partie qu'elles se savaient pourtant incapables de gagner, et Regina sait qu'elle ne peut que s'en blâmer.

C'est de ses entrailles que s'est extraite la Reine. Elle est sa créatrice.

Et maintenant, elle causera sa destruction.

.

Elle a plus froid que jamais. Le gel la brûle de l'intérieur et elle se consume sous l'effet de la douleur. Il a fallu que Jefferson et Zelena s'y mettent à deux pour l'arracher du corps sans vie d'Henry.

Son petit prince est mort, et son cœur l'est sans doute aussi.

Elle a fini par s'endormir en pleurant dans les bras de Regina. Les cauchemars l'ont assaillie, la Reine l'a narguée dans son sommeil, avec son armée de loups aux crocs recouverts de sang.

Elle se réveille pleine de haine, et surtout, seule. Regina n'est pas là.

Les autres sont retranchés dans leur chambre, sauf Zelena. Elle est dans la cuisine et observe Robin dormir. Elle ne fait même pas l'effort de cacher qu'elle pleure lorsqu'elle la regarde.

« Où est Regina ? » demande t-elle.

Elle tremble tellement qu'elle pense qu'elle va s'effondrer. D'autres larmes coulent sur les joues de Zelena.

« Tu sais où elle est. »

Evidemment. Regina a fait ce qu'elle a prévu de faire depuis des semaines, Henry n'ayant été que le déclencheur.

Elle est partie affronter la Reine.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas retenue ?! »

Sa colère se trompe de cible, mais elle n'a pas le temps de la diriger ailleurs.

« Toi et moi savons qu'il est impossible de retenir Regina. »

Alors, elle sort à son tour. La Lune Rouge incendie sa peau, comme un avertissement. Elle l'ignore et s'avance dans la neige.

.

Storybrooke n'est plus qu'un écho du passé.

La neige et la glace recouvrent tout. Il n'y a guère plus de place pour eux, ici. La Reine s'est construit un Royaume de froid et de solitude.

Une réplique de son cœur.

Pourtant, elle n'a pas de mal à trouver son chemin. Les traces de sang la guident mieux que n'importe quel sort de localisation.

La Reine l'attend et a tracé une piste pour elle.

Peut-être avec le sang d'Henry – cette pensée suffit à lui donner la haine nécessaire pour continuer d'avancer.

Elle entend les loups hurler. Peut-être attendent-ils un signal pour se jeter sur elle et la dévorer. Son sang à elle éclaboussera la neige et se mêlera à celui d'Henry.

Ainsi, ils seront réunis pour toujours.

Elle espère qu'Emma ne la suivra pas. Emma doit vivre. Ce n'est pas à elle de se sacrifier, ce n'est pas à elle de sauver les autres. Pas cette fois.

Son image est presque assez forte pour lui faire faire demi-tour, mais celle du cadavre de leur fils, si petit, si fragile, l'en dissuade fortement.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'aller très loin. La Reine l'attend, impériale, ombre noire dressée sur la neige immaculée. Hyde se tient en retrait, le regard inexpressif, entouré par les loups.

« Je t'attendais. »

Elle a bien du mal à reconnaître sa voix.

Alors, elle se laisse tomber à genoux et n'émet pas un son.

Emma avait raison. Elles auraient pu avoir une belle vie.

Puis, elle laisse la Mort s'avancer vers elle.

.

Le vent s'est levé et les flocons se sont mis à tomber si fort qu'elle ne voit pas à un mètre devant elle.

Pourtant, elle continue d'avancer et brave la tempête.

La Reine ne la tiendra pas à l'écart.

Elle marche encore et encore, suivant la piste macabre sans doute laissée à l'intention de Regina.

La Reine ne s'en sortira pas. Elle sauvera Regina, puis lui fera payer ce qu'elle a fait à Henry et à tous les autres.

Elle fera brûler les loups et dispersera leurs entrailles aux quatre vents avant de laisser pourrir leur cadavre. Enfin, elle prendra Regina par la main et elles s'enfuiront loin de ce terrible cauchemar.

Emma croit mourir lorsque, en s'extirpant du tourbillon de neige, elle voit Regina à genoux, son cœur sombre dans la main de la Reine.

Regina la regarde, et elle lui sourit tendrement. Paralysée, elle ne peut rien faire sinon lui sourire à son tour.

La Lune Rouge donne des allures de rubis à son cœur jusqu'à ce que, dans un dernier éclat de rire, la Reine referme ses doigts sur le précieux organe, et serre.

Regina s'effondre sans un cri. Les loups hurlent à nouveau.

Et la vengeance, acide, brûle dans ses veines.

« Tu as perdu, Sauveuse. Et tu vas mourir. »

Emma ne répond rien et s'avance avec détermination. Leurs nez se frôlent presque lorsqu'elle déclare :

« Je sais. »

Alors, elle rassemble le peu de magie qui lui reste encore. La colère fera le reste.

Une expression perplexe passe sur le visage de la Reine lorsque les loups s'agitent. Elle ne comprend que lorsque l'un d'eux saute à la gorge de Hyde.

Emma lui renvoie son rictus narquois une dernière fois.

Puis, les loups se jettent sur elles et leur sang chaud éclabousse la neige.

Dans le ciel, la Lune a repris sa couleur blanche.

* * *

 **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Black Angelis.**


End file.
